Secrets
by SpectrefoxXIII
Summary: Yang frowned, then looked at Weiss. "Wait, you said you fell asleep together, did you touch my sister?"


When Weiss had awoken, she found herself still clutching Ruby in the same position from the night before. Frosted windows let icy-blue sunlight in, casting a shine on her partner. Weiss, trying not to wake her, slowly unwrapped her arms from Ruby, and gently removed the blanket from her shoulders, placing it back around Ruby's. Weiss checked the time, 5:15, still early enough in the morning to let her relax a bit more. Despite not saying anything, Ruby had effectively confirmed her feelings for Weiss with her simple act.

_Did she really? Me? I treated her like crap and yet there I was not a minute ago, embracing her._

Maybe she didn't. _Maybe it was a friendly gesture, she just felt you were alone._

Weiss shook her head, emptying her mind of thoughts and she began to focus. No, Weiss knew it was true. Ruby wasn't one to try and cheer up Weiss, she usually steered clear and let the latter blow of steam. But now she had actually sought Weiss out, and stayed with her. Whatever she thought, Ruby would either confirm or deny the feelings. If she confirmed, it was just a matter of Yang and her approval.

"Well, I can do this. I can make it work. I think." Weiss bit her lip, and walked back and forth.

"Hey Yang, your baby sister and I are in a relationship." Weiss mumbled, looking at Ruby.

The brunette stirred, and looked up with silver pools. "I don't think she'll buy that, Weiss."

_Well, at least you have your answer you idiot. Now just come up with an excuse._

She could have Blake mention it. She's perceptive enough to notice something going on between them.

"And don't think of using Blake to get this done."

_You little crap._

* * *

"You look awfully content today Weiss. Very, unusual." Ren sipped his mug and placed it in his hand. "Does the Holiday bring something out in you?"

Yang grinned. "Well she is a _snow angel_, right Jaune?"

The blonde boy sighed, placing his head on the lunch table. "Can we please not talk about that day Ever?"

Pyrrha, busy writing a paper, laughed before looking up. "Ren is correct in his observations, you do seem more content." Her green eyes narrowed and she smirked. "Spill it."

Weiss, caught off guard, began twisting the strands of her ponytail. "Well, I… uh…"

"She received word that her father was coming to visit sometime soon." Blake, out of nowhere, sat down with a tray and book, saving Weiss.

Weiss let out a sigh of relief, and mouthed a thank you to Blake, whose ears twitched in response.

"I thought you and your dad didn't get along?" Yang asked, her mouth full of food.

She eyed the blonde. "Please, can you talk with decent manners? We have our moments where we see eye to eye. He wasn't always angry." Weiss took a sip of her coffee and yawned. She looked to her left to see the still tired Ruby nodding off, a spoon of soup in her hands. "Ruby? You might want to put that down before you decide to sleep through Lunch."

"Hm? Oh, right, food." She let the spoon slide into the bowl. "Guess I'm still tired, that's all."

Yang, swallowing her food this time, raised an eyebrow. "Fell asleep studying again? You weren't in the room this morning. Neither of you were."

_Well great, here I go again_. Weiss started to clam up.

"Well you know that Professor Port had given us that reading over the break and-" Ruby hastily said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I had been helping her take notes. I finished the reading a night ago, and figured she could use it." Weiss had now saved herself as well from the curiosity of Yang, who was satisfied.

Nora whined. "Port gave us reading? Rennnnnn."

"Yes, you can read off of my notes." He was about to drink more when she jumped on him, something Weiss thought he would be used to.

Weiss and Ruby avoided one confrontation, but how many more could they avoid before someone put two and two together?

* * *

When they had gone back to their dorms, Blake had decided to mysteriously "Run errands", as she stated, and ran off. Obviously the girl knew that it was a conversation she was not a part of.

Ruby had sat down next to Weiss, the smell of her cloak intoxicating. She resisted the temptation to snatch it.

"Okay, the weird vibes you two are giving off are bugging me." Yang awkwardly stated, removing her gauntlets and placing them on her dresser. Weiss eyed them with caution, knowing that even without her weapons, Yang was a wrecking ball.

Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's and stood. "Yang? We're… friends right?"

Yang's violet eyes shot a confused glance at Weiss. "We are?" Then, as if hit in the side by an unseen Blake, she 180'd. "I mean, yeah, totally."

"Well, we weren't reading those pages from Port."

"Obviously."

Weiss frowned. "We fell asleep together."

Yang cocked her head. "Come again?"

"Ruby found me in the lounge by the fire and wrapped her blanket around me. Plain and simple."

Her curiosity was not sated. "Yes, but you said 'Together'. Like, you two are…" Yang's eyes widened. "Really?"

Ruby nodded, standing slowly and creeping behind Weiss. "Sis I know that we never talked about this and I know you two don't exactly get along but-"

Ruby was cut short as both her and Weiss were grabbed by Yang, caught in a large hug.

"Aww that's so cute."

Ruby grunted, slipping out of the embrace. "I guess I was scared to say anything, considering Weiss is..."

"A girl? Ruby, you really think I care? You like who you like, and I'm not going to stop you from that. Unless the person hurts you, in that case I will." Yang frowned, then looked at Weiss. "Wait, you said you fell asleep together, did you touch my sister?"

Weiss straightened out her sleeves and backed up. "Hang on there Long, I did no such thing! I'm going to treat your sister properly. Whether or not she lets me is up for debate."

She was caught in another hug. "I believe you."

Weiss, almost strangled, let out a plea to be let go. "Okay, that's settled. Yang, please, let go."

Yang stopped before scratching her head. "Well, it'll be an interesting story to tell the family. Guess we'll bring you back home as well."

Shocked, Weiss looked at the ground. She hadn't been one to be invited somewhere as a friend. "That would be delightful. But I wouldn't want to intrude."

Ruby smiled and wrapped her arms around Weiss's. "It's not a big gathering Weiss, and you're a special guest. Dad would be happy to meet you."

"What about Blake?"

"Last I checked, she didn't have anyone to go with for the Holidays. She can come too!" Yang clapped her hands together. "Ooh, I'll call Dad and let him know…" Her voice trailed off as she ran out.

Weiss smiled. They were welcoming her to stay with them, something her father didn't even do. "Ruby, I don't think I've said it enough, but thank you." She hugged her, before kissing her.

"Family sticks together Weiss."

_For once, I actually have a family that cares._


End file.
